Gases for cooking and heating are often stored in portable tanks which can be transported and refilled. The tanks provide an excellent fuel source for cooking or heating in remote locations. A simple gas burning device is formed by combining a gas tank, a pressure regulator, and a burner. The burner can be mounted below a grate which can be used to support pots or pans for cooking. The gas tank normally has a manual valve for opening and closing the inlet to the tank and a pressure regulator mounted in the gas line between the tank and the burner. The pressure regulator reduces the pressure of the gas down to approximately five to seven and a half inches water column. The gas at this pressure is fed through the burner, and there is a certain amount of temperature control possible by adjusting the pressure regulator to adjust the flame height. For many gas burning applications, however, this type of control is inadequate.
What is needed is a more precise temperature control device which is completely self contained and can be operated without any additional power source other than the tank of gas.